


Dark Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Immortal Merlin, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin and the last High Priestess of the old religion - Elaine, were traveling across the world by many years, they hate each other, but in some way they are doomed to endure one another. Then Arthur and Gwen came back... Elaine have never seen this version of Merlin.





	Dark Enough

They decided to come back to England, they weren't here since... woow... since WWII. They had quite a joruney around the globe. USA, Canada, China, Japan, Russia, Australia, some other countries, but then came back to UK, as always they do. Elaine knew, no matter what Merlin is saying, that he knows that Arthur won't come back, that He always had a little hope, when they were around. That one day... maybe. She didn't know how this is like, nobody promised her that her friends are going back one day. Her family and friends were dead. She had to accept their death, Merlin lived with hope, sometimes she thought that is worse fate than her. She was much younger than him, much much younger. Sometimes she already thought that she lived enough, but then he looked at Merlin, knowing that he is much older than her. That was horrible. 

Anyway, now they lived in small town close to London. Merlin worked in bar, as barman and she was professional fraud, she pretended to be "modern witch" and made seanses for old laides, who were talking with their dead cats. Nothing special, but then Merlin came to her, shouting that they must go, now now now. They went to the car, Elaine demanded explanation, but when she realised that they are going in Lake of Avalon direction, she sighed hard. She started to think how comfort him later, when nothing will happen. They left his car, and then went by forest to the Lake. It was still beautiful, as was in first time. It was protected by magic, from eyes of normal human. Long story. They were standing by the shore, Elaine sighed hard. 

\- Merlin... - she started. 

\- Shut up and wait. - he murmured in answer, she sighed again, and looked at lake. It was good to see something magical, no many place like this stayed in the world, mostly by their doing, but it was diffrent matter. They were standing there by few minutes, Ela wanted to tell him, that nothing is going to happen, but then they saw how water became restless, started to bubble close to the shore, then they saw two person, walking from the water. Male and Female. Elaine recognised them as Arthur and Gwen... she was shocked, that was really truth. Merlin was paralysed, shocked, amazed. 

\- Well, Merls. - Elaine coughed, and hit him in the side to do something. He came closer, when Arthur and Gwen was already on the shore. Elaine took step back. It was not her big reunion, she can wait. Without word, Merlin just hugged Arthur. He was to shocked to say something. His dream finally come true. Then he hugged Gwen too. 

\- Merlin, you are still a girl. Good to know some things don't change. - Arthur laughed, when he saw how Merlin started to cry. He didn't say nothing, just laughed from happines. Arthur called him girl again! He missed it so badly. 

\- And you are still a prat, even after dead and resurection. - Merlin answered after few seconds with smile. He was the happiest man on the world now. He couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Definitly didn't know what to do next, he couldn't think. 

\- Merls, I think that it is time to take them from there, I don't wanna going by foot, when somebody will steal your car. - She said, they couldn't just stay here forever. Then Arthur and Gwen realised, that somebody is with Merlin, and Merlin remembered that there is Elaine. He looked at her. First time she saw something like this. Was he just smiling like idiot? That was happiness in his eyes? 

\- Yeah, you have right. Let's go. - Merlin said. 

\- Could you introduce us? - Gwen raised her brow. 

\- Ah, yeah. Elaine this is Arthur and Gwen, Once and Future King ang Queen. Arthur, Gwen this is Elaine. High Priestess and my... companion. - he had to find right world to describe their relationship. It was not easy. Arthur looked at Merlin with suprise. He would never suspect Merlin of having a girl! Arthur kissed her hand with smile, making Elaine laughing. 

\- You should learn Merlin how to dealing with woman. - she laughed, and Merlin looked at her with anger, what she answered with smirk. 

\- Yeah, let get to the car, and get out of here. - Merlin said, looking at Gwen and Arthur. 

\- Car? - Gwen asked. 

Elaine and Merlin looked each other. When Arthur said that it is good to know some things didn't change, Merlin thought that they know about all what happened by the time when they were dead, all technical civilization, history. 

\- You don't know what happened by all these years, do you? - Elaine asked. 

\- All these years? How many years passed? - Arthur asked. 

\- 2000... More or less... little less actually. - Elaine answered, ohh... this is gonna be fun. Arthur and Gwen were shocked, and Merlin and Elaine was thinking how they should learn all history, all... everything. If they would live around them, they must to know things. 

\- So... let's go to the car, we have long story to tell I guess. - Elaine said to break the silence. 

\- You are right. - Merlin nodded and they went into car's direction. 

\- I still don't know what car is. - Arthur remainded himself, making Merlin smile. 

\- Still impatient? This is... well. Modern version of carriage? - he tried to explain, but whatever Arthur was thinking now, it was not close enough what he is going to see, when they reach car and road. 

\- We need to buy them some clothes. - Elaine said, she was only one who could rationaly think now. Merlin was drugged with happiness. Merlin nodded, she have right. Some Elaine's clothes could fit on Gwen, but probably Gwen would think that she look like harlot. He was suprised that they didn't comment Elaine's look. Merlin had simple black leather jacket, long jeans and dark t-shirt. Elaine had long jeans too (woman wore trouses) and her shirt had quite big decolletage. Nothing serious in modern times, but for Arthur and Gwen...well. 

\- So... what did happen by this time? - Arthur asked. - We are going to Camelot? - he hoped that his kingdom survived all those years. 

\- No. - Merlin answered quickly to the second question. There was a bitter in his voice. Elaine sighed hard. 

\- Camelot falled many, many years ago. You are not even historical character. You, knights of round table... are legend. Many people even don't believe that there was Camelot once. - Elaine explained, knowing that this topic is difficult to Merlin. - We are on lands which was Camelot's once, but now it is England, part of United Kingdom. - she added after while. Merlin was quiet, knowing that Arthur and Gwen are in shock now. 

\- What happened to Camelot? - Arthur asked and looked at Merlin. Why Merlin didn't protect Camelot? Elaine looked at Merlin too, it was not her story to tell. Merlin even didn't know how to start. 

\- I had... an argue, with your grand, grand son. - Merlin sighed. - You know, that Gwen was pregnant when you died? - Arthur nodded, he knew that. Gwen told him that, when they were in Avalon. 

\- Well... he was.... - Merlin had problem with finding right words. 

\- Spit it out. - Arthur hissed. 

\- He was not a good King material. Your kingdom was falling because of his actions... and I was banished from the Albion, no longer after that kingdom fell. - he told without getting into details. Arthur felt angry that somebody from his blood destroyed all that he build, but Elaine said that this is United Kingdom, so... maybe idea survived. They went quiet, but then they saw Merlin's car and asphalt road. 

\- This is this... car? - Arthur asked in shock. It was so... strange. He couldn't find words to describe that. Gwen in the same time touched asphalt, she was daughter of blacksmith, she saw many materials, but this was so diffrent. Looked little like dried tar.

\- Yeah. Enter please. - Elaine said, and oppened door to the backsits. Merlin looked at his friends and nodded, that they should enter. He knew that this is big shock for them, but they have to learn everything. When Arthur entered the car as the second one, after his queen of course, Elaine closed the door, and sat on sit on driver side. - Ehh... fasten their belts. - she said to Merlin, who looked at Arthur and Gwen. 

\- There you have belts, this black one... yeah. Put this metal thing into this one with red button on yours sits. Yeah. - Merlin explained them how to do it. Elaine was waiting in silence. 

\- What is that for? - Arthur asked. 

\- Security \- Elaine said with emotionless voice. After that, Merlin started the engine, Gwen jumped with fear when she heard that noice, Elaine and Merlin only smiled and say to relax, and then Merlin drave them to Merlin's and Elaine's house. Emrys was still looking in the mirror, to look at Arthur and Gwen, Elaine said, that she should drive, because he will do accident soon. Arthur laughed that Merlin's clumsiness strike again. Elaine never saw Merlin so... overjoyed. He knew him as quite gloomy, serious. She couldn't recognise him now. How much did he changed by this 2000 years? 

\- Soo... how it happened that Merlin fell in love? - Gwen asked, looking ad Elaine. When she realised, that they think that they are in love, Elaine laughed so hard and shook her head. Merlin was amused too. 

\- We aren't in love. We are doomed to each other. - She answered and  shrugged. They both loved their past. Merlin's heart always belonged and will belong to Freya, and Elaine belonged to Liam. Nothing would change that. 

\- Doomed? - Arthur asked. 

\- Yeah. We... only have fun. - She smirked, and look at Merlin, and He looked at her with doubt with his eyes. Arthur was amazed. Did she suggest that they only had sex with each other? MERLIN AND SEX? MERLIN AND WOMAN? How much did he change by... and then he remembered, that 2000 years passed, everybody could change. All world changed. King looked at his wife, who didn't know what to say like him. 

\- Elaine... you could say it more subtle. \- Merlin sighed. 

\- Yeah. Well... we are marriage too, so you know, having fun is not bad. - Elaine answered. 

\- Wait a second. What are you talking about. - Arthur was confused, before she suggested that they are only for sex, but now she said something about being marriage. What the hell? Elaine smiled. 

\- We get married few times, we were bored. - Merlin explained. They get married, because they were bored?! That was more crazy than previous idea. Merlin sighed, seeing in Arthur's face in rearview mirror. 

\- Arthur. Many things changed. When you are living by 2000 years, you didn't look at some things the same way. When nothing is eternal except you.\- he answered with empty voice. Yeah... that was Merlin she knew. Philosopher, enigmatic, mysterious, overwhelmed his age... more like Merlin she knew. - And well.. from 600 years Elaine is immortal too. - Merlin added and looked at Elaine. 

\- Why? Why are you immortal? - Gwen asked, looking at Elaine. 

\- Well... long story. Very long story. - She answered, but it looked like this answer does not satisfy them. \- I cast a spell with Merlin once. Very powerful spell. As long as this spell works, I'm alive. - She said. 

\- What kind of spell? - Arthur asked. God, they were worse than kids! 

\- Hiding all magical community. People doesn't believe in magic now, it is myth. - She answered. Arthur and Gwen were shocked. Merlin looked quite sad, as Elaine. Why would they do such a thing?! After all that Merlin had done, to bring magic to Camelot, now he completly hidded it? Why? Merlin and Elaine were glad, that shock didn't allowed them to ask more, they really didn't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever. That was hard, even after 600 years.  They came to the town, there was many another cars passing by, people with smartphones, kids on their skateboard or something like that. Merlin drove up the driveway on his yard.   


\- Here we are. 

Arthur and Gwen looked at house via front glass... it looked. Well, they didn't saw anything like that before. Elaine said to them, to push red button to open their belts, and then they left the car, Merlin and Elaine tried to made them enter the house as soon as possible, they didn't want the neighbors to see Arthur and Gwen. Man in the armor and lady in dress like Queen  wore, but this was not easy, because they were looking around all the time. Finally, Elaine closed the doors behind them and sighed.

\- Well.. feel like home. - Merlin said and looked at Arthur and Gwen, he still didn't believe that they are alive. 

\- Yeah, we should think why they are here. - Elaine said, and all looked at her with shock. - What? You said, that Once and Future King will return in Albion's the Greatest Need. What can he do now? Protect us from Trump? Or the immigrants? - she said with sarcasm in her voice and go deeper into the house, and took of her jacket. 

\- Who or What is Trump? - Arthur asked, but Merlin only looked at him and his eyes was saying "nevermind". At least for now. Merlin took them to living room, where he ask them to sit on the sofa, them Elaine entered the room. 

\- Elaine is vile, but she is right... I don't know why we came back. - Arthur said and looked at Merlin, he only nodded. 

\- You came to me, shouting that we have to go now somewhere... how did you know that they are coming back? - Elaine asked, and looked at Merlin. That was strange, maybe he is contected to all magic, but she didn't know how he could feel it. 

\- 'Thusy. - Merlin answered. - Morgana's Dragon. - he explained to the Camelotian friends. Arthur brow rised. That beast is still alive? 

\- She became as cryptic as Kilgharrah? - Elaine asked with smile. 

\- Yeah. I will have to go to her... but that later, for now we must... adapt you to XXI century. - Merlin said and looked at his friends with smile. That will be fun and hard in the same time. Elaine looked at Merlin, knowing that he want some time alone with his friends, so she raised, and took her keys. 

\- I will go shopping, buy them some clothes. Write to me their sizes. - She said, looking at Merlin. He was glad, that she left them alone, she left house and took her car and drave away. Merlin sat in his chair, and took his phone, to write quick message to Elaine. He knew their sizes, at least if they didn't get fat in afterlife, then put his phone on the table, and looked at Arthur and Gwen... he didn't know what to say, he only smiled. That was impossible, to see them again, after all this years. 

\- Let's go, I will show you the house, and say how everything works. - He said, and stood up. He started with the kitchen, how fridge works, induction cooker, kettle, microwave... he didn't get into details, like electricity and that kind of things, for now only how using all this things. Gwen was shocked how many things they had to do things which before were done by pot and fire. Then, he showed them bathroom, there was problem with walking by corridors, because of Gwen's dress, but soon Elaine should show up with new stuff. Merlin hoped, that she will have moderation and didn't buy shorty shorts for Gwen or Hawai T-shirt for Arthur... that could be fun, but not now. 

\- Now, you don't have to have servant to made your bath, prat. - Merlin said with smile, and showed them how shower and modern bath works. Gwen saw many bottles around the bath and asked what is all of this. 

\- That... is... I don't know. You have to ask Elaine, unknown even for me. Her 'beauty stuffs'. - Merlin rolled his eyes, and then he left the bathroom. Next was his little office with library. Officaly he was only barman, but he had always some stuff with him, few books. That was little room, with desk and books, nothing more. Gwen's attention was caught by very large book titled "Le Morte d'Arthur."

\- What is that? - She asked and Merlin sighed. 

\- Colletion of Arthurian legends, they messed up many, many fact. - he sighed. - Like fact, that Lancelot was a truly traitor. Nobody know about his sacrafice, only that what Morgana made him to do. - Merlin said with bitter in his voice, that was painful. He knew that Lancelot also was known as great knight, the bravest and the most noble of them all, but more people knew him just as traitor. Then without word, they went to the next room, he only said that this is his and Elaine room, and next is guest room where they will be sleeping. Next, Merlin offered to cook something, so they came back to kitchen. 

\- So... this is how you were living all this time, as normal preson? - Arthur asked, when Merlin was looking for something in the fridge. 

\- No, not always.... by last 600 years. Before that I lived sometimes around magical enviroment, I was teacher of magic for many. But after Salem it is like it is. - He answered and started cooking. 

\- Salem? - Gwen asked and looked at her friend. 

\- I will tell about Salem later... - Merlin sighed and started cooking. It looked so easy in his hands, now with all of this strange stuff around. - But.. after Salem, I started to travel with Elaine, he don't like each other, but... we are both immortal... it is nice to have somebody, who know who you are. - he changed topic. Out of the frying pan into the fire little bit. They realised, that if he is immortal, that mean that he had to change place very often, his name and so on. Now They understand why Elaine and Merlin are together... because there is no anybody else like them. 

\- We are creating roles for each other. - Merlin said, and made Arthur brow rised, he didn't know what Merlin had on mind. - You know, she says that I will be kind barman, and I say that she will be thief... we choose place to live, and we are playing our roles for everybody else. - He shrugged when he was frying eggs. 

\- She is thief?! - Gwen was shocked. 

\- No... more like... impostor. - Merlin answered. 

\- And you wanted her to be that way? - Arthur asked with shock, it didn't sound like Merlin at all. It was... wrong. Arthur didn't know what she is doing, but she was liar and she was making money on it, and Merlin was ok with that? 

\- Yeah.. why not. Revange for me being drug dealer. - Merlin said like it was nothing. 

\- What?! - Gwen was shocked too. Now Merlin realised, that they... expected him to be that... cheerful boy from Camelot. Boy who scared all wildlife on Arthur's hunting. Yeah, that boy is long, long gone. 

\- It was 2000 years Gwen. I tried everything in my life. - he answered simply, choised wiser his words. Then he put food on plates, and give it. It was simple meal, eggs and sausages, something like they were eating in Camelot, he tried to do something... familiar. He made coffee for himself, and drank it slowly. 

\- What are you drinking? - Gwen asked, trying to change topic. 

\- Coffee. Bitter but stimulating drink. \- He answered. - My is bitter of course, there are milion ways to serve coffee. Elaine likes all this sweet thing. I prefer black strong coffee. You wanna try? - Merlin asked, and looked at Gwen, she nodded. He poured some coffee, and gave her. She tried, but she grimaced and shooked her head. Merlin laughed little bit, and took cup from her and looked at Arthur if he wanted to try. 

\- It taste like Gaius' potions! - She exclaimed, and shocked her head. 

\- Gaius' potions were far far worse. - Merlin said, he drank them most often. He sighed, he missed Gaius, he almost forget how he looked like. It was hard to remember faces, after all of this time. He don't remember how his mother looked like. He thought for a moment about time in Camelot, but Arthur's voice pulled him to the ground.

\- Is not that bad as Gaius' potions... is strange. - Arthur answered, but didn't drink more, returned to his water. Then Elaine entered house, and put her keys with characteristic noice throwing the keys on a wooden cabinet. She went to the kitchen with two bags on her arm. 

\- Ok... my medival friends, time for change. - She said, when she entered kitchen, she came closer to Merlin, and took his cup with coffee, and drank small sip and gave him back, and then looked at Arthur and Gwen, and then at her bags. She took one and gave it to Merlin. 

\- You take Arthur, I will deal with Gwen. - Elaine suggested and Merlin took bag from her and looked at Arthur. 

\- Even after all this years, I must help his royal pratness to dress up - he smiled and look at his friend, who throw glass in his direction. But glass was not so durable like goblet, so when Merlin avoided it, it hit in wall and broke into pieces. 

\- Arthur! - Gwen shouted at his husband and shook her head, Elaine waved her hand lightly.

\- Come on... - She said to Gwen and took her hand, and went with her to Elaine's and Merlin's room, then Arthur and Merlin went to the guest room. He looked into bag, to see what Elaine bought for Arthur... 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my random idea which was on my mind lately. I wanted to focus more on relationships and XXI age thing, than why Arthur and Gwen came back.  
> English is not my native language, so I apologise for all errors :D  
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
